Ordinary Moments
by Maetro
Summary: B&B. An ordinary day leads to something unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Ordinary Moments.

This is my first attempt Bones fic. It's a fluffy little plotless piece. Definately B&B

Rated R for content, though it's not actually that graphic.

Any and all comments are welcome.

Sometimes extrodinary things happen in ordinary moments

Chapter 1.

The day started as ordinarily as always, up early, a muffin for breakfast in the car on the way to work, coffee in the cafeteria with Angela before a short meeting to track the progress of various cases and then into the lab.

Booth showed up around 11, striding into her office with a half smile on his face. "Bones, let's go. We've got a case," he said, tapping a thin file folder against the palm of his hand.

She glanced up, frowning. "I'm in the middle of something Booth."

"Well, put it aside. This is important."

"This is important too."

Some of the good humour in his expression faded and Brennan bit back a smile. There weren't many ways she could tease Booth but this was one of them. She wondered how long it would take before he realized that any irritation she felt over his assumed right to monopolize her time was always far outweighed by the intrigue and challenge of a new case.

"You can't just come in here and commandier my time," she insisted.

"Actually, I can. Already cleared it with Cam."

With a sigh she backed up the files on her computer and rose from her chair. ooth grabbed her coat off the hook just inside the door and draped it over her shoulders when she reached the doorway then ushered her out with a guiding hand on the small of her back.

Just as the day had started as any other, it was ending in a familiar matter as well. After 10 hours of chasing leads, gathering evidence and running tests they were back in her office trying to tie everything together and make sense of it all over Thai food. Take out containers were strewn across the surface of her desk and papers on the floor. Brennan sat cross legged, leaning against the couch as she balanced her lap top on one knee and a pad of paper on the other. Booth sat across from her, on the phone with someone from the Bureau.

With a sigh he hung up the phone, stood, stretched and settled on the floor next to her.

"Anything?" he asked, leaning back against the couch and stretching his legs out in front of him, his booted feet wrinkling some of the pages on the floor.

"Nothing. Unless you count a sore back and a cramp in my neck," she groused, shifting to mimic Booth's position. She'd tried 3 different positions in the last hour, the floor being the least uncomfortable of them all.

"You got a cramp?" Book asked absently as he picked up a handful of results from tests Hodgins had run earlier that night. He extended an arm along the back of the couch and began kneading the back of her neck, his coarse fingers firm but gentle against the soft skin at the nape of her neck.

She dropped her head forward and let out a moan of pleasure. Booth let out a laugh, which a well placed elbow in his side turned into an odd, strangled sound.

Brennan closed her eyes and let Booth's skilled fingers loosen the tension that had built up in her muscles. Soon she was drifting, not quite asleep but not awake either. After a few minutes she was aware of Booth sliding an arm around her shoulder and pulling her against his body, but it was a vague awareness as sleep overtook her.

Some time later Brennan jolted awake, disorientated by the surface beneath her cheek, which was soft but unyielding and definately not her pillow and the curled up position she seemed to be in. She forced her eyes open and took stock, realizing that what she was resting her head on was Booth's chest and that she was curled half on her side on the flooor. The slow, steady beat of his heart beneath her ear and the rythmic rise and fall of his chest told her that he was asleep too and a qlance up at his face confirmed.

Brennan often missed the finer points of proper social etiquette but even she was aware that this was abnormal. Waking up on the floor in the arms of a male collegue was weird. Or at least it was supposed to be weird. She didn't feel weird about this at all. In fact, his gentle grip on her waist and the brush of his breath against the top of her head was...comforting. It made her feel...safe...and happy.

She knew she should wake Booth but first she wanted to take a moment to examine this feeling. She knew what caused it, her body was releasing excess of hormones such as seratonin that made her feel contented. It was the why that confused her. Lust feelings she could have understood. She'd had her share of lustful thoughts about Booth. It was perfectly natural for a woman of her age to have such thoughts about an physicaly attractive male of similar age. But this was more than simple lust.

Booth shifted in his sleep, his head lolling to the side as he started to snore faintly.

Gently Brennan shook him awake. His eyes fluttered open and he stared down at her in confusion.

"We fell asleep," she said.

He rubbed a hand over his face and let out a soft sigh. "What time is it?"

She glanced at her watch. "4:13."

"Great, I had to be up in two hours anyway."

Brennan glanced up and met his eye, the two of them exchanging small smiles.

She wasn't sure exactly how it happened, who made the first move and if it was her, what motivated it but one moment they were staring at each other and the next their lips were meeting in a tentative kiss that left her breathless. Then, Booth's lips were upon hers again, soft and tasting of coffee. She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she parted her lips, a shiver running down her spine as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip then slipped it between her lips to explore her mouth.

Booth's lips left hers and trailed down the side of her neck as he lowered her to the floor. She let out a soft sigh as he settled his body alongside hers, one leg winding around hers. She slid her hands beneath the hem of his t-shirt, feeling taunt muscles covered by silky skin that shifted beneath her exploring fingers. As he continued his assult on her neck his hands began to roam, sliding across her back and trailing along her sides. His touch burned her skin and she felt like she might catch fire yet she couldn't get enough of him.

Booth's lips returned to hers, taking her in a breathless kiss, then he pulled away. Brennan's body ached in protest as he shifted away from her. She stared at him, breathless and panting. He returned the silent gaze, his face an unreadable mask.

"Booth?" she questioned when she'd gotten control of her voice. It was a tentative control though and her words came out low and hoarse. Her mind was still spinning, trying to catch up with what had happened.

"Not here, Bones. I'm not going to make love to your for the first time on your office floor."

"What does it matter where we have sex, Booth? The overall purpose of the act doesn't change depending on where you do it."

"No, but the meaning of it does. If it were just sex then right here on the floor would be fine. But making love, that's different."

At her perplexed gaze he smiled, reached out and stroked her cheek gently and tried to explain. "Sex is with people whom you don't have feelings for. Making love is with people you do have feelings for. When you make love to somebody for the first time there's a certain way it should be done. On a bed with silk sheets and candlelight and music playing. It's special." Seeing she was still unconvinved he gave her a half-grin. "I know you don't go in for this stuff Bones, but I do. Humour me, all right?"

She nodded. "Okay, Booth. Whatever you say."

He nodded, looking satisfied. "Okay. Good. So...uh, my place tonight? Seven?"

Brennan agreed.

"All right then. I guess I'll be going then."

He made no more to stand up though.

"I thought you were going."

"I am. I am. Just..let me enjoy this moment."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her too him. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent.

They stayed that way, drifting in and out of sleep until finally Booth really did have to go so he could get home, shower and change and be ready for work.

1 of 3


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Thanks for the kind words you guys. :) It's much appreciated. I'm glad you enjoyed my first chapter.  
**Lemlee**, don't worry, nothing tragic or angsty in this story. It's just a little bit of fluff._

**Chapter 2**

After Booth left Brennan set the travel alarm she kept in her desk then stretched out on her couch to get what little rest she could. No sense going all the way home and then coming back.

Even as she closed her eyes and tried to still her body and mind her thoughts kept drifting back to the feel of waking up in Booth's arms. The feel of his hands on her, his lips against her...she couldn't believe it hadn't been a dream.

She must have drifted off to sleep though because when her alarm rang it startled her awake. For a moment she lay there, disoriented, then as her senses returned so did her memory. She couldn't help the smile that formed.

Her thoughts were unfocused and she forced herself to get up and tidy up a bit for the day ahead.

She was just finishing up when Angela let herself into her. "We missed you at the meeting this morning," she said handing Brennan a much needed cup of coffee.

"I know. Sorry."

Angela settled on the couch, a knowing look in her eye. "You were here all night." A statement, not a question. "You've got to stop pushing yourself so hard Bren."

Brennan took a slow, savouring sip of coffee and dropped down onto the couch beside her friend.

"I know these cases are important to you. But Honey, it's not healthy to try to keep up this pace. The work is important to all of us and we will solve them."

Brennan nodded only half listening as her friend chastised her. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Bren..Brennan are you even listening to me?"

Angela reached out and shook her arm gently, snapping Brennan's attention back.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

Sheepishly, Brennan shook her head. "No."

"What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"Nothing's wrong, exactly."

Angela raised an eyebrow at her. "But there is something that's distracting you."

Brennan nodded.

"You can tell me."

"Booth invited me over for sex."

Angela's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "He what?" Her voice came out strangled.

"Booth invited me over to his place tonight for sex." Briefly Brennan explained about their working late together, falling asleep on the floor and then waking up and kissing. By the time she was finished, Angela had a broad smile on her face and was hugging her excitedly.

"That's great, Brennan. Congradulations."

"Uh...thank you," she replied, hugging her friend back.

"Sweetie, what are you still doing here?" Angela questioned with affectionate exasperation as she paused in the doorway of Brennan's office. "You're supposed to meet Booth in half an hour."

Brennan's head came up with a jerk, reminding Angela vaguely of a gopher popping out of its hole. Her expression was that of mild bewildered, the way it always was when she was distracted from concentration.

"If you don't start getting ready you're going to be late," she said, crossing the room and settling on the edge of her friend's desk.

"I am ready, I just have to finish this one thing."

"You're not planning on going dressed like that, are you?" she asked, gesturing to Brennan's flowing turquoise blouse and chocolate brown cords.

Brennan looked down at her outfit in confusion. "I thought you liked this outfit. You were the one who told me to buy it. Remember, when we went shopping just after I got back from-"

"I remember, Bren. It's a lovely outfit. For work. This is a special occasion. You're supposed to dress up."

"Oh." She frowned, wondering why Booth hadn't just told her that when he invited her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I've got something you can borrow."

Ten minutes later found them at Angela's apartment, where Temperance was staring with what could only be described as abstract horror at the dress that her best friend had suggested she wear.

"I can't wear that. It..It has holes," she protested fingering the diamond shaped cut out on the side that, once on, would reveal a section of abdomen.

"It's designed like that. Trust me Sweetie, you'll look hot."

Brennan eyed the dress suspiciously for a moment then let out a sigh, took the offending outift and stalked into the other room.

A moment later she reappeared, hesitant and awkward but beautiful. The bodice hugged her curves as if the dress had been made for her, with the sweeping shoulder strap leaving one slender shoulder bare. The cut outs along the side showed just a hint of flat, smooth stomach and the skirt flowed loosely around her knees.

"You look amazing," Angela said, as Brennan crossed her arms uncomfortably over her chest. Biting back a laugh, Angela pushed her arms down. "Now, go on. Go get your man."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Booth stared in the center of the living room and surveyed his handiwork, making sure that everything was just right. A bouquet of Tiger Lillies sat on the coffee table, wine glasses on one side and a bottle chilling on ice in a bucket on the other. The stereo was cued up to a combination of instrumental jazz and slow ballads sung in husky, lounge voices. All of the lights were off but one, the lamp in the corner, which had been draped with a cloth to give the room a muted ambiance. Through the open bedroom door he could see a sliver of moonlight and the dancing glow of 2 dozen candles arranged across his dresser. Though his nightstand was out of site he could picture the box of chocolate open there and the tray of sandwiches and cold cuts on floor beside.

He wondered if he was going a little overboard with all this. It was Temperance, after all. Chances were the romantic gestures would be lost on her. Any other woman and they'd melt the moment he ushered them through the door. He'd seen it before. One didn't have the success he'd had with women without knowing something about how to romance them. Not that he did all this just for a lay. In fact he did it because he didn't just want a lay. If all he wanted from a woman was sex he'd go down to the bar around the corner, flirt, smile and charm her then bring her back here. He'd done it before. This was about showing the woman that she was appreciated. And for Tempe he'd gone all out, combining every romantic thing he'd ever done and then some to create a special evening for them. And she'd probably walk in, look around and give him that slightly puzzled, slightly amused look that was so familiar and he'd have to explain every aspect of it.

The thought of it brought a grin to his face. If it had been any other woman it would annoy him that his efforts went unnoticed but Tempe wasn't any other woman. No. She was unlike any woman he had ever met. She smug and dismissive of so many things, things that were important to him and then she'd smile and her eyes would light up and the childlike curiosity that drove even the most insensitive things she said would shine through and he'd be charmed. She was intelligent and gorgeous and compassionate and driven and challenged him in ways that nobody had ever done before. He respected her fierce independence and was moved by her fragility. Booth had never loved anyone as much as he loved Temperance Brennan.

Booth had just finished checking that the ice in the bucket wasn't melting too fast when there was a soft knock on the door. He glanced at his watch. 7:01. Taking a deep, steadying breath he strode across the room to answer the door. He swung it open and felt the air rush out of his lungs. She stood in front of him in a slinky black dress that left little to the imagination, her hair an inviting tangle of curls and a hesitant smile on her face.

"Temperance," he said, testing the name as if saying for the first time. "Come in." He stepped aside to let her in, allowing himself an appreciative glance as she stepped past him. "You look beautiful," he said, letting the door swing shut behind him. "Very beautiful."

Her smile widened. "You look quite good yourself," she replied and a moment later her hands were at his collar, fumbling with the buttons. Surprise held him paralyzed for a moment and she had three undone before he acted.

"Whoa, Bones, what are you doing?" He gripped her wrists with his hands. She stared up at him with an endearing mixture of puzzlement and embarrassment.

"You asked me to come over so we could-"

"Not the moment you walk in the door," he said, mild exasperation mixing with affection. "That's not how it's done. First, how about something to drink?" he asked, gesturing to the wine. She nodded and he released his grip to open the bottle. She took the opportunity to gaze around his apartment, stepping over to the bookshelf that lined one wall to get a look at his collection of photos and momentos. Once he'd poured them each a glass he took hers to her, standing behind her as she studied a photo of him and his parents that had been taken just before he'd shipped off to Afghanistan. Him in his uniform, his parents beaming on either side of him.

"My Mom was so mad at me when that picture was taken," he commented, handing Temperance her glass. "She barely stopped yelling at me long enough for my buddy to take the picture. But my Dad begged her to at least pretend she supported my decision at least for the second of the flash, to give them the memory before I left."

"In case you didn't come back," she said, nodding.

Booth bit back a laugh. She did have a way about her. "Yes."

She picked up a picture of a young Booth and another boy, both barefoot and tanned, posed on the bow of a boat. "What about this one?"

"My uncle's cabin. The summer I turned ten. My family went up there for a few weeks. I learned to sail and windsurf. Just after that picture was taken my cousin Caleb," he pointed at the other boy in the photo, " rocked the boat until I went flying into the water."

She placed the photo back on the shelf. "And I bet you got him back for that, didn't you?"

"Put a crab in his bed," Booth confirmed. Brennan smiled, picturing a mischevious 10 year old Booth.

He pointed out a few more fond memories that sparked from some of the photo's. As the conversation drifted from the photo's to various experiences in their childhood Booth draped an arm around Brennan's shoulders and guided her across the room to the couch. She dropped onto it gracefully and he settled beside her.

She spoke hesitantly at first, he had to coax the stories out of her but slowly she began to loosen up. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the intimate setting but Booth preferred to think that it was because she had finally grown comfortable enough with him to share some of herself.

From their childhoods they moved onto other topics, Booth gently steering it away from work whenever she started to take it there. No use spoiling a perfectly good evening with shop talk.

As they finished their second glasses, the conversation hit a lull. Booth put his glass aside, rose and offered his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

Brennan nodded, smiling broadly as she took his hand and allowed herself to be led around the coffee table to the center of the living room.

She'd danced with men before, she'd even danced with Booth before but tonight it was different. Tonight it was just the two of them and his touch was doing things to her she'd never experienced before. Just holding his hand filled her body with a tingling warmth. When he pulled her close and rested his hand on her hip the tingling increased. At the faint brush of his palm against the exposed skin of her abdomen the warmth spiked into a heated, full body blush. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder as they gently swayed to the music.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may, I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never  
leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where  
ever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Try as they may, they can never define  
What's been said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never  
leave meThe touch of your hand says you'll catch me where  
ever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all

When the song came to a close she glanced up and saw Booth gazing down at her.

"I love you," he said softly.

"Booth, I-"

"You don't have to say anything," he interrupted. "I just wanted you to know how to feel."

"No, Booth that's-"

"No, Bones. Don't ruin this with your scientific mumbo-jumbo about chemicals and whatever. I told you I loved you. Just let it be."

She reached up and put a hand over his mouth, halting his words.

"I love you, too."

His eyes widened in surprise. "I thought you didn't..."

"What I feel for you can not be explained by bio-chemical reactions alone. "The way my body reacts to your touch is hormones, pheremones yes but it's more than just lust Booth. It's..." she trailed off, at a loss for words.

"It's love."

Brennan nodded. That was the only way she could describe it, the term love. Even if she wasn't entirely sure what it was, she knew that it was what she felt towards Booth.

He smiled and she found herself returning the gesture as she pulled back enough to angle her head up for a kiss.

It started out sweet but quickly became passionate. His hand slid up to her shoulder, rough against her bare skin, then down her side, tickling her ribs before coming to rest at the small of her back, pulling her closer even though there was no space left between their bodies. She tugged at his shirt, pulling it from the waistband of his pants in an effort to get her hands beneath it, to touch his skin. When she'd gotten a section free she traced along the contours of his back, examining how the muscles expanded and contracted beneath her touch.

When he stepped back, her body shuddered in dissapointment but she silently accepted his hand and allowed herself to be drawn into the bedroom.

When they reached the bed he sat down on it and pulled her to him. She unbottoned his shirt, this time receiving no protest, and slid the material off his shoulders, kissing the skin as it became exposed, from the hollow of his neck to his torso and down to his abdomen. He tossed the garmet aside, gently gripped her arms and pulled her up from her knees, his lips going to the side of her neck as he pulled her onto his lap.

His hands roamed over her body, forging a path for his lips to follow as he undressed her. She revelled in the contrast that was his body, the hardness of his muscles and the softness of his skin. Silk over steel.

They were in turns passionate and playful, fighting for dominance, teasing each other to the brink.

When Booth finally pinned her beneath him Brennan closed her eyes and saw stars.

A/N: I know I said that this was going to be a 3 parter but I've decided to add an epilogue to tie everything up so there will be one more chapter.

The song in the chapter is When You Say Nothing At All, by Ronan Keating.


	4. Epilogue

**a/n** I'd love to write more of this story. These characters are so much fun to work with but I simply don't know what I'd do with them. With this epilogue I've done everything that I'd planned and wouldn't know where to start in continuing this story.

But thank you all so much for your encouragment and wonderful feedback. :)

**Ordinary Moments**

**Epilogue.**

Booth stepped into the living room and let go of the box he was carrying with a grunt and then sat down on it. "I think that's the last of them," he said. "Honestly, Bones, what do you need with so many books?"

She glanced up from where she was sorting through a box of miscelanous items. "Some of them are for work. Texts and journals. Others are-"

He raised his hand, halting the flow of her words. "Never mind. You read a lot. I get it."

"Hey, I offered to help you carry them up. You insisted on-"

"I know. I was there," he interrupted her as he rotated his shoulders, trying to loosen up the muscles gone stiff from lugging boxes of stuff from the car to the apartment. For one person, who didn't believe in amassing material items Temperance sure had a lot of stuff. He contemplated mentioning this to her but opted not to. Instead he stood, stretched his back, feeling his spine crack as it realigned and started working on unpacking.

He watched Temperance through the corner of his eye as she worked across the room him, rearanging his things and putting her own alongside them, still a little bit awed by the fact that she had agreed to move in with him.

He took an armful of clothes and hung them in the closet and headed back out to the living room. When he returned he spied Temperance standing in the middle of the room, eyeing the ring on her finger with a mixture of bemusment and awe. He smiled, his thoughts going back to the day he'd given it to her.

_Six months after they'd gotten together, about two months ago now, they'd been having a quiet lunch at Wong Fu's, sitting across the table from each other him going over files from a case her reading over an article Zach had written for publication, his first as a doctor. Though very little conversation had been exchanged it wasn't because there was awkwardness between them or a lack of things to say. Just the opposite in fact. They were so comfortable with each other that they didn't need to constantly fill the silences with small talk or banter._

_Booth had been carrying around the ring with him for three weeks, trying to find the right moment to give it to her, envisioning some grand evening where he'd sweep her off her feet and dazzle her at the end of the night but at that moment he decided that wasn't how he wanted to do it. Tempe wasn't taken in by big, romantic gestures. She tended to get flustered. She was much more at ease in the ordinary moments. So he simply fished the ring out of his pocket and slid it across the table towards her._

_She glanced up, her gaze going from the small ring box, to him and back. Cautiously she reached out and picked up the box._

_"Booth, are you proposing?" she asked, as she opened it._

_"No." Booth shook his head. He knew how she felt about that. Any other woman and he'd assume she was just saying those things trying to get a reaction but Tempe wasn't like that. "No, Bones. It's not a proposal. Not of marriage, anyway." He took the ring, gold band with a Celtic knotwork design and two, tiny dimonds at the centre, and held it up carefully. "This ring is a symbol of my committment to you." He took her hand and drew it towards him. Carefully he slipped the ring onto her finger then raised his eyes up to meet hers, cheerfully aware of the fact that she was smiling._

She glanced up and over at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing, you're standing there with a big grin on your face."

He shrugged as he moved closer. "Just thinking about how lucky I am."

She grinned and he couldn't help but smile back.

The End.

Thanks for reading. And reviewing.

Sam.


End file.
